


Don’t Leave.

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Jonathan has to somehow break the news to Nancy that he’s moving away.





	Don’t Leave.

The Byers were just a little less than a month away from moving from Indiana to Illinois and Jonathan still hadn’t broken the news to Nancy. He was sad, broken, emotional, and confused on how to tell her without having her completely break down in front of him. He was meeting her at the Wheelers’ for dinner tonight and decided to tell her then. 

—————————————————————————-

Jonathan was helping Nancy and Mike set up the table for dinner before they all sat down. Mike was the only one from the Wheelers who knew that Jonathan hadn’t told Nancy they were moving yet. As they all sat down for dinner, Mike and Jonathan, who sat across from each other, kept sharing suspicious glances at each other as Nancy noticed.

“What is up with you guys?” Nancy asks Mike and Jonathan. 

Jonathan’s eyes go wide and Mike just drinks his soda and stays silent. They were doing an okay-ish job at staying silent about the news Jonathan was about to break to Nancy. But Jonathan was so worried about Mike accidentally slipping something out he completely forgot about Karen and Ted.

“So Jonathan, how are you guys doing with the packing? Does your mom need any help? I told her to give me a call if she needed any.” Karen says to Jonathan, who was nervously tapping his fork on his plate now, two second away from pulling his hair.

“Uhh we’re good. Almost done.” Jonathan says, nervously smiling and eyeing Nancy.

“Packing? Packing for what? Are you going on a vacation you forgot to tell me about?” Nancy laughs, jokingly nudging his shoulder with hers.

Karen laughs.

“Nancy honey no they’re mov-“ 

“Will you please excuse us for a moment?” Jonathan interrupts, getting up from the table and pulling Nancy up, making her follow him to the hall. He rushes her upstairs and they go into Nancy’s room.

Nancy looks as confused as she could ever be. 

“Jonathan? What’s going on?” She asks, looking at Jonathan who was now leaning against her dresser as she gently took a seat on her bed.

Jonathan looks down at his feet, which were now on top of each other out of nervousness.

“I guess there’s no other way to say this...” Jonathan says.

Nancy’s waiting for him to continue and raises her eyebrows.

“Jonathan?”

“We’re-we’re moving. Away. My family. And we’re taking El.”

“What?! Why?” Nancy gets up from the bed.

“Well you can’t seriously expect us to stay here after that thing that keeps reappearing putting my brother’s and El’s lives in danger do you?” Jonathan’s standing up straight.

“But it’s closed. The gate is closed. We know it for sure.”

“Do we really? Nance, Hopper died. It can be any one of us next. We have to get Will and El away from this before that happens again.”

Nancy moves closer to Jonathan.

“I know it’s just-“

“I know. I know.” Jonathan says as he pulls her closer to him and holds both of her hands. He leans in and kisses her cheek.

“Can you just stay? Please don’t leave. We can-we can save up and get an apartment or something!” Nancy exclaims.

“Nanceeeeee.” He looks down at her and smiles, moving her hair away from her cheek. “We’re going to make it work. I promise you that.” 

Nancy frowns and moves in, hugging him tightly. She buries her face in his chest as he buries his in her neck. She runs her hands through his hair and holds him tightly. Jonathan hears Nancy’s crying and feels the tears on his chest. 

He pulls her away.

“Hey hey. Come on. Is this the strong girl I fell in love with?” He looks at her and wipes her tears.

Nancy smiles and pecks his lips.

“Don’t leave.” She pouts.

Jonathan laughs and looks up. “Oh come onnnn. You know I can never say no to that face.” 

“I know.” Nancy blushes.

“Now come on, let’s just forget about this and have a nice little dinner with your family, okay?” Jonathan says, tucking Nancy’s hair behind her ear.

Nancy forces a smile.

“Hey, as long as you don’t find another photographer to fall in love with, we’re good.” Jonathan says as he opens the door to Nancy’s room.

“And solve crimes with someone who ISN’T scared of guns? I don’t think so Thumper.” Nancy laughs as she follows Jonathan out the bedroom door.


End file.
